dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yukina
Yukina, is a major character in Heavenly Dragon King's Rebirth, being both Ichiro's partner in crime throughout the story with the two later becoming a couple. She is often called the "True Pure-blood vampire" due to being the daughter of both the Vampire King and Vampire Queen. She is the inheritor of their position when the two die. Yukina is a young girl the same age as Koneko and Ichiro. Because she is the oldest pure blooded child of her parents, when they die she will be the one to inherit their clan. Despite this, Kalis doesn't show any anger or hatred towards Yukina instead seeing her as his little sister who he needs to protect. Because she is technically a official in the Demon Council she is often able to attend missions with Ichiro. A common trio is her, Ichiro, and Koneko working together as a team. Appearance She is a girl of 5'1 with a slender and curvy body type. She has pale blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail with long blonde bangs on both side of her face and crimson red eyes the color of Rias's hair. She is typically seen wearing a black tank top with black panties and gray and black stockings with skull earrings. When she officially transfers to Kuoh Academy she adopts the standard female uniform but outside of school. During the unofficial "Rating Game" with Sirzech and his peerage, she wears a white and blue dress with a blue bow holding her hair back in order to appear more professional because most of the devils in the Underworld and the demon council, including her parents would be watching. Personality Yukina is shown to be playful, mischievous and flirty around Ichiro but acts rebellious towards anyone with authority over him including Rias, Gray, Sona and Sona. She has a lot of pride and is very arrogant which is the reason for her rebellious attitude with people who have positions of authority. She is also shown to be frequently annoyed by her older brother's overprotective demeanor which is why at the beginning of the series when he tells her to stay away from Ichiro, this only draws him closer to him. She is shown to love fighting just as much as Ichiro. Her personality causes her to constantly bump heads with Rias who she views as a royal spoiled princess (which is a bit hypocritical considering her parents) but admits she respects Rias for standing up to Riser. She admits that she would let Serafall turn her into her servant if Serafall promised to allow her to have as much of Ichiro's blood that she wants but if she were to do this, then she would lose her seat at the throne because she wouldn't be a pure blood vampire anymore. Ichiro is sometimes annoyed by her flirtatious and sexual attitude. One such occasion is when she was yelling out sexual innuendos as he applies sun tan lotion on her back. She occasionally drinks Ichiro's blood saying it sweeter than anyone she has ever tasted from in hundred of years which is a joke that Ichiro takes seriously until Sona reveals that she is the same age as him.She has a obsession with red apples stating besides Ichiro's blood they are the sweetest things in the world. History Yukina was born the daughter of the Demonic Council member the Vampire King and her mother the Vampire Queen. Growing tired of life in the demon world she later travels to the Underworld and lives their in the region that was bestowed to her father. It is revealed that Rias and Yukina both know each other because their mothers are friends and that Rias's mother was the reason Yukina was given a japanese name at birth. After meeting Ichiro in the Human world in life 3 she decides to stay there and becomes Ichiro's partner in crime. Powers & Abilities Immense Magical abilities: Yukina is shown to possess immense magical powers, as she is shown able to temporarily nullify the magical seal placed on Ichiro in order to allow him to participate in the Demon World Tournaments. Yukina also possesses special seals given to her by her father that allows her to teleport to and from the Demon World in an instant. * Freezing Magic: Possesses the ability to freeze matter physical or not with her mind. She is able to manipulate the density of the ice she freezes. Telekinesis: Due to being the daughter of the Vampire King and Queen she gains his ability to manipulate matter and objects with her mind. She can also cover large areas in a thick fog. Due to her having little training over this ability, she can't use it to it's fullest. Her telepathy is shown to be weaker than those of prophets and other telepathic creatures. Bat Transformation and Affinity: Has the ability to turn herself into a flock of bats due to being a vampire. When she is a bat each bat has the ability to use her telekinesis to an extent. She is also able to use bats to communicate and can see through their eyes Superior Vampire Genes: Due to her superior vampire genes compared to other vampires she is shown to be faster, stronger, and have better reflexes. She is shown to be able to hold her own against Koneko who is a nekomata without any form of martial arts training solely because of her strength and speed. She was also able to block and dodge Ichiro's punches during a sparring match with incredibly sharp ease. Mind Compulsion: Being the daughter of the Vampire Queen and King, Yukina possesses the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and alter memories of those who are weaker than her. * Dream Manipulation: Yukina's own ability is the ability to manipulate the dreams of others being able to bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming, distort people's perception of reality and trap someone in their dreams. This ability is heightened when Yukina combines it with a prophet or someone who possesses extraordinary esp abilities. Compel Animals: Yukina is able to control small animals like cats, dogs, crows. She is capable of using them to spy on others, to send messages, and even whisper things in people's ears. Hemokinesis: A ability she gains from her father that allows her to manipulate her blood and the blood of others for a variety of uses. Able to turn blood into weapons, able to shoot blood at her opponents, to use bloods as traps, even able to use bloods as hands to manipulate and bind opponents. She is seem to be limited to blood outside the body as she always bites her finger before using her blood. Equipment Glass Violin: Her only weapon which was given to her by her father, the violin is special as it allows her to create visual sound waves capable of causing illusions that can harm her opponent. When she combines this ability with her vampire blood, the sound waves become deadlier causing the person to recoil in pain and can even cause temporary loss of hearing simply by hearing her play. During the Rating Game match she sends out a warning to Rias's peerage allowing them to put noise cancelling ear plugs in their ears before using the school speakers to play her song. It is possible to use demonic energy to block the attack shown when multiple devils on Riser's side were able to use their demonic energy to block the loss of hearing. If the violin shatters, the violin can come back together due to the magic enhancement given to it. Song of the Solemn A song she created by herself, by playing the song it allows her to summon hawks made of her energy that can negate attacks, a stronger form of the ability she uses to break the seal that prevents Ichiro from leaving Kuoh. The song also seems to boost the strength of her teammates temporarily and heals their wounds slightly. This song is also shown to cause her enemies to lose strength and lowers their pain tolerance making their wounds feel more painful. Tao: A small hellhound in the shape of a baby husky she received from the Realm of the Dead during a meeting with Hades and the Demon Council. She can use her animal compulsion to control the dog perfectly but doesn't use the puppy as a weapon instead using it to relay messages and to even trap opponents, shown when she used it to mess with Ichiro. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Vampires Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters